Susanoo Ketsumiko
Susanoo Ketsumiko is Ōhirume's younger brother and Tsukihito's older brother. He is renowned for his prowess on the battlefield, leading to him being dubbed the alias: The Tempestuous War God. He may not be as well-rounded as his older sister or extremely skilled and smart like his younger brother, but he has more physical and magical power than both of them combined. Appearance Susanoo has a very terrifying demeanor. His presence alone can leave foes and alike trembling. His own sisters feel unease with him nearby and Izanagi himself seems a bit more alert when he is nearby. Susanoo relishes in this fear and uses it to erase all doubt in himself. This manifests in a cocky grin always being on his face and a prideful outward demeanor so overwhelming that it can erases all hope and negate any doubt anyone has about his strength. This in turn makes them more afraid which makes Susanoo act a lot more prideful. Susanoo never runs anywhere he never acts like he is in a rush. He always walks to make sure everyone nearby know that they must bend their schedule around him and not the other way around. When he is late, which he often is, Susanoo will never look apologetic or even verbally announces that he is there. If he wants someone to notice him he does so with his demeanor. If his ominous presence fails to catch their attention he will kill them. Simple as that almost as if he is treating his presence as a warning that death is on the horizon. It only gets worse when he is in a fight. The pride that once flooded his body turns changes his demeanor from a prideful and terrifying one into a sadistic and nightmarish one. The only facial expression one his face is a sadistic smile that widens as the battle continues. Regardless of whether he is winning or not. Just like outside of a fight, when he is on a battlefield he will always walk to show he isn't afraid. Sometimes he may not move or notice at them all to display just how fearless he is. Overall, whether he is in a fight his presence always tells others that they are going to have a very bad time. Susanoo is the tallest of the Three Noble Siblings with a height of six feet five inches. He also looks the most athletic, with a very toned body that was chiseled by the many battles he has fought in. However, despite the many battles he has been in there isn't a scar on him or even remnants of one. This is due in part of his high-speed regenerative abilities that he has because he is a god. Just like his two siblings Susanoo doesn't have any unusual features that would show he is a god like a halo. This isn't to say he doesn't have any unusual features, they just don't stem from him being a deity. One is a purple line that runs down his left eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. No one seems to know why it is there, not even his siblings do. However, it is suspected that could be there to keep sealed a mysterious and powerful form of Eye Magic. Another unusual feature he has comes from his affinity with storms. Arcs of lightning can occasionally be seen dancing around his body. In some instances a small thundercloud can be seen around his body like a Magical Aura. No one knows why it appears, but the best guess someone has made is that it appears when Susanoo's emotions are at its peak. In simpler words, it is Susanoo's equivalent of how Ōhirume's hair will glow as bright as the sun when she is angry. Susanoo has long cloud white hair that is often tied in a ponytail that goes down to the middle of his back. His bangs hang over his forehead except for a bunch of strands of hair on either side of his face that hangs down passed his chin. When his hair isn't in a ponytail it is often very messy with strands of hair poking out here and there. Contrasting with Susanoo's domain, he doesn't often wear attire suited for war. Instead, he wears a business-like attire. He wears a white jacket with gold and black trims and cuffs. The jacket is large and looks sort of like Ōhirume's jacket, but without the burned edges. On the lower part of the jacket there is a black design. The jacket is over a thin and sleeveless purple vest that is held together by buttons in such away that the sides will over lap quite a bit. Underneath that is a long-sleeved buttoned white down shirt with a black tie. The color scheme of the shirt matches the jacket with black cuffs and gold trimmings. The only other thing he wears on his upper body is a pair of white gloves. For pants he wears a pair of white khaki pants accompanied by black shoes. Susanoo's attire doesn't change much from this on a daily basis except changing the overall color scheme of the outfit. The most common change being from white to black. Personality Susanoo has been in the most fights out of The Three Noble Children and his personality reflects this perfectly. Susanoo is almost always uptight and tries to strive for perfection with everything he does. This and his years on the battlefield have taught him to hold on his beliefs, making him a very stubborn individual. Once he starts something or makes a decision there is no going back for him. He will go through with it even if it harms or kills thousands of people as a result. What makes him even more stubborn is his many successful battle he has been that has made him very confident of his abilities to the point of cockiness. Though at the same time he doesn't allow this pride to blind him from his weaknesses. He is able to acknowledge to himself that he has weaknesses, which is why he strives for perfection all the time. This unusual mixture of pride and modesty is one of the main reasons he is such a prime candidate to use Righteous Ascension. The only thing he is more confident about than his abilities is that he will one day overcome his weaknesses. However, while he may be arrogant and not as smart as his siblings, he isn't stupid. Often making very insightful remarks that most would overlook. This is bolstered by his reasoning skills, allowing him to learn a lot about an opponent by just looking at them while at the same time, making it hard for others to figure him out. What's more, Susanoo is fully aware of his flaws like his arrogance and will often use those flaws to his advantage. He often does so by using his arrogance to provoke an opponent into making very predictable moves, making themselves vulnerable, or as a way of interrogation. He has been on so many battlefields that being in a fight is like being home. He loves the thrill he gets when he is fighting and will do anything to prolong that thrill. This is what gave birth to his sadistic tendencies. He loves to mess with his opponents' head and torture them past their breaking point. Only when the opponent is completely dead inside and not responding to pain will he kill them because that is one the quickest ways for him to grow bored with a fight. Outside of battle he still acts quite sadistic, but it is watered down to the point that he just acts like a really cruel person. He is able to act so freely and harm or kill anyone he wants because unlike his older sister he isn't thought of as the leader of The Three Noble Children. On top of that his younger brother's, Tsukihito, personality is the exact opposite to his so he can safely rely on Tsukihito balancing out any bad things he does with good deeds. The fact that he thinks about this at all implies there is good him under his sadistic and battle-hardened side. This implication is correct, albeit rarely seen. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Weapon Magic Storm Magic White Lightning Red Lightning Susanoo Astral Magic Righteous Ascension God Physiology Quintessence Trivia *Susanoo's personality was inspired by Madara Uchiha and he shares some personality traits with a character I made on Naruto Fanon by the name of Ryuuki. *Susanoo's theme is Megalovania. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:God Category:Male Category:Mage Category:White Mage Category:Weapon Magic User Category:Storm Magic User Category:Susanoo User Category:Astral Magic User Category:Righteous Ascension User